Fnaf Love Stories
by Arrowassasin
Summary: You read my stories about how I fall in love with Bonnie,Foxy,Mangle,Freddy,Chico(male chica), Marionette(I'll call Evan),and Golden Freddy(Goldie for short) and each chapter has all the stories but everyone is their own. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**_Hey everyone you miss me! :D probably not but I missed writing and I'm back enjoy!_**

I was on my why to a birthday party at a rip off chucky cheese and I don't mind birthday parties but at a crappy place like that I despise it. We arrive at the place and I wander around to complain about, I see a boy run behind a door and got curious, so I followed him quietly. I follow him through darkness and when I see light at the other end I see boxes stacked so I hide behind them, I see six figures and decide to stay, it's better than staying out there with my abusive aunt and cousin. Lost in thought I suddenly saw a silhouette of a boy, "Who are you?" He asked. I was so surprised I jumped back and hit my head on a corner of a box hard enough to knock me out cold.

 _ **I decided to make Fnaf stories for me to fall in love with all these characters I we have a reading voltage visual novels in they're love stories so I decided to make some of my own hope you enjoy all of these different love stories!**_


	2. Making New Friends

_**Hey did you like my intro I'm ashamed I totally copied thewafflefactory just changed it a little anyways from now on I will be original or try I Might take some ideas and put a Makala-twist to it, anyway enjoy!**_

 _Goldie_

I Opened my eyes to a boy about my age with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. "H-hey are you ok?"the boy said showing clear concern. "Y-yea" I answered but I wasn't I had a sharp pain at the back of my boy's concern grew "Oh no you're bleeding!" He exclaimed. I made a confused look and touched the back of my head and it felt wet I looked at my hand and realized it was blood I was bleeding. "I-I'll get some bandages!"He bolted out of sight before I could say anything (Dang he's already gone I could've handled it this happens to me a lot I learned to live with it) I thought to myself,as I finished that thought the boy returned,bandages in hand. "T-thank you I-I'll wrap my head right now" "But how will you reach?"he asked. "Hmm? Oh I-I guess I didn't think that through." (S-should I ask him to wrap my head for me?No I don't want to burden him I'll just try my best) "Um…" He started to speak it took me by surprise, "D-do you want me to wrap it for you?" He asked I can tell he's blushing a little.(I don't want to be a burden to him)"A-are you sure?" He smiled "Yea it's the least I could do for scaring you,to make the wound" I smile at his kindness "Ok thank you" I hand him the bandages and turn around, he wraps it (He has a gentle touch). He finishes wrapping my head it already feel a little better. "Oh I haven't told you my name yet have I?" He says, "My name is Charles,but my friend call me Goldie" I make a confused look "Goldie?" "Y-yea" He smiled a gentle smile "And yours?" "O-oh right...I'm Makala" I returned the kind smile. "Well Makala, I'll show you around and introduce everyone to you" He gestured for me to follow him.(I might stay a little longer...he seems fun...WAIT...have I made a friend?)

 _Bonnie_

I open my eyes and see a boy that looks like he's my age,he has light purple hair,and darkish blue eyes. "Whoa! I'm sorry did I hurt you?" The boy asked with a concerning smile.(Wha-)"Here let me help you." The boy lent his hand to help me stand up. I hesitate a little but take his hand and stand up. My head hurts a little I touch it and realize it has been wrapped in a bandage. (Huh?Did he?) "Oh I noticed when I scared you you hid your head and started bleeding." (He went and wrapped my head?) "Um" he started.(!) "What's with that face?" The boy said. "O-oh I'm making a face?" I replied. (I didn't know I was making a face) "Anyways follow me I'll show you where you can rest for now." He started walking " Um," He stopped when I started to speak. "I-I'm… My name is Makala" He smiled and said "My name is Bonnie." "Bonnie? Um is that your real name?" I said in confusion. He chuckled "No my real name is Blake but my friends call me Bonnie"he smiled then said "Oh come on follow me you need to rest." He led me to a room that had a couch, a desk, a bed,and what had drawn most of my attention was a red electric guitar. "Whoa that's a nice guitar." He smiled and walked toward it,"Wanna sing a song?" He said and sat down against the wall."Sure!" I said and sat beside sang for a while.( For the first time since my parents died and I was left to live with my aunt and cousin I did it...I made a friend)

 _Freddy_

When I opened my eyes I saw a boy staring at my face,he had brown hair,brown eyes,and seemed to be studying had jumped back because I had opened my eyes. "Whoa you're awake." I stood up. (Ugh… What is this pain?) I touch the back of my hand and it was wet I looked at my hand...I was bleeding. The boy had noticed too "Oh this is my fault follow me I'll wrap it up" I followed him into a place that looked like a nurse's office and the boy rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a bandage. "Turn around I'll wrap your wound." He said with a kind smile. I turned around to let him wrap it. When he was done he said, "Um, why don't I show you around and introduce everyone to you." ( i'd really love to meet new people but I'm tired I'd like to take a nap) "Umm, actually I'm kinda tired is there anywhere I can take a nap?"He stopped "Oh o-of course follow me." I followed him, he led me to a room with a couch and a bed. "Um t-this is my room but y-you can sleep on the couch if you want" I smiled "Thanks… oh! I still haven't told you my name, my name is Makala." "Well, Makala I'll tell everyone you are here but stay and rest as long as you want." He smiled his kind smile and started to leave when, "Oh my name!" It took me by surprise but let him tell me his name, "I-it's Freddy...well I'll let you rest bye!" He left and I lied down for a nap on the couch and fell right asleep.(Have I done it?...have I proved my aunts words wrong?...have I made a friend?)

 _Chico_

I open my eyes to a boy with yellow hair,blue eyes,and is looking at with a smile.(! H-he's really close to my face!) "Well looks like the sleeping beauty has awoken" he said. It took me by surprise(s-sleeping beauty?) "Huh?" The only word I was able to get out in the shock. "What do you mean 'huh'?" He said, "come on,let's go play a video game or eat pizza...Oh! And I wrapped that cute head for you already." (What?) In The confusion I touched the back of my head and it wa wrapped in bandages. "Huh? How'd this happen?" I managed to ask. "Oh I scared you and you hit your head and started bleeding, but enough about that let's go eat pizza and play video games. "But," I got over my shock, "I don't know your name." He looked surprised " Oh right my name is Chico, and yours?" (Chico huh?) "My name is Makala" Chico smiled a gentle smile different from the the imitating smile I saw when I opened my eyes. "Then let's go" he said and grabbed my wrist surprisingly gentle and led me to his room with a TV connected to a PS3 and I remembered before my parents died I used to play skyrim on it all the time. "Um" I started, "do you have skyrim?" I asked (oops why did I ask that) He looked surprised then smiled looking relieved. "Well you're the first girl I've met to like video games." He said walking over to a bookshelf that was filled with videogames, and got skyrim "Yea I have skyrim, but you have to beat me in a race on this game. He held up a racing game. I smiled "You're on!" We played video games and ate pizza. (I feel happy...I think I made a friend...I...I proved my aunt's words wrong)

 _Mangle_

I open my eyes and see a boy sitting across from me,he has bleached hair with pink streaks, and blue,gentle eyes,he's looking at me with concern,then smiled gently "You're finally awake." The boy said. "Y-yea ow my head." I said said then held the back of my head then felt blood I thought maybe water spilled on me but my clothes would be wet I looked at my hand then saw blood. "Um I'm bleeding are there any uh bandages?" "Huh?"he said "Lemme see." He leaned over and looked at the back of my head. (H-he's so close!) "Oh you are bleeding come, follow me I'll wrap it up." I followed him to a what seems to be a nurse's office. He went to a drawer and got a bandage, he walked back to me. "U-um I'll wrap your head" he said. "Huh o-ok" I answered and turned around he wrapped it even though he was a little muscular he was gentle wrapping my head. "Um do you know how to play the drums?" He asked "No I can sing though." I answered. "Um what is your name?" He asked me."Oh it's Makala" he smiled his kind smile "Makala, that's a nice name" realizing he said that he blushed a little. "A-anyways, um I'll teach you how to play the drums." He led me to what looks like his room with a drum set,a couch and a bed. We walked over to the drum and he started teaching me how to play drums.(I...made...a friend?)

 _Foxy_

I woke up and stood up. "You're awake now dummy?" Someone said it made me jump I turned around and saw a boy with red hairs done yellowish eyes. "Can you hear me?" (H-He's kind of rude) "What's with that face?" He laughed. "It's dumb to be easy to read and having me wrap your head." "Huh?" I touched the back of my head it was wrapped. "Y-you wrapped my head?" When I said that the boy blushed "u-uh I-I only did b-because Goldie made me." He stammered. A voice called out "No I didn't you did it yourself Foxy!" (Hmm so the person yelling is a boy named Goldie and the boy in front if me is named Foxy?) "Shut up Goldie!" He was clearly embarrassed "Hey Foxy!" Goldie yelled, "why don't you show her around or go play pirate." Foxy looked at me and said "You want to play?" He said blushing of embarrassment. "Um sure!" I answered, he looked surprised,but led me to a ship and threw me a sword. " aungaurd!" We sword fighted and played pirate.(I never want to go back to my aunt and cousin, here, people are nice to me they care,I made friends)

 _Marionette_

The last person that Goldie introduced me to was a boy with black hair,dark brown eyes,and a pale face with a lot of make up. I laughed and the boy looked into a mirror and yelled "FOXY!" I stayed and helped when he noticed me walking toward him and started blushing when I started wiping his face. As I was wiping his face he started talking, "Um m-my name is Evan, what's yours?" "My name is Makala." I said with a smile. He smiled back and I noticed he had a long scar on his cheek. "Don't worry about it" he said, so I didn't say anything about it but I still wanna know.(no it might be an off limits subject) When I finished cleaning all the make up we sat down on the floor nearby the couch in his room and chatted for a while. (My aunt will be mad if I come home late but I don't want to leave ,here,people are nice,here, I have friends)

 ** _Hey guys I just wanna let you know I will work on these stories every day but I have school and homework so I might publish chapters on weekends and when school ends then I will have time to work on these stories more and publish every other day hope you're enjoying this story and there is more to come see ya soon!_**


End file.
